If Tomorrow Never Comes
by SSA Me
Summary: Peyton Sawyer returns to Tree Hill after being gone for four years for two reasons. What will happen when her friends and family finds out what those reasons are? Will Lucas Scott be there for the woman he's never been able to stop loving?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi folks this is my very first fan fiction story ever. My wife writes stories as does my two secret girlfriend's. I've been thinking about writing a story for a while but when I saw that both of my secret girlfriend's posted stories based on one of my wife's and my favorite T.V. Shows I decided that I'd try to write a story for a show that I know real well before branching off to another show or two that I've been watching. Now remember this is my first fic ever so please be nice. This story is dedicated to my three special women Live-4-CM, Angel N Darkness and Randallsbaby. It takes place during Season five and will be AU as Crystal told me to put to a certain extent.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters on the show.

Peyton Sawyer couldn't believe that she had finally come home. After being away from Tree Hill for four years she was nervous about being back. She was back for two reasons and she wasn't sure about telling those she loved that she was back let alone why she was back. She knew that eventually all of her old friends would figure it out that she was back in town but she decided at that moment that she wanted to get her and her twin daughters settled in before letting anyone know that she was back.

She was thankful that she had thought ahead of time to have all of their belongings shipped to them so that she only had to stop and get the two suitcases that they had brought with them. Holding on to her daughters hands she led the way over to the baggage claim area and let out a sigh of relief that her suitcases were ones of the first ones coming their way.

She looked down at Brooklyn and Brianna and said "Now you two Mommy is going to let go of your hands but you both stay right beside me while I grab our suitcases. Okay?"

Her four year old daughters nodded and chorused "Yes, Mommy."

Peyton couldn't help but smile as she let go of their hands and grabbed their suitcases before arranging the suitcases to where she could take one of Brooklyn's and one of Brianna's hands back into her own as she led them out of the airport. She smiled in relief that she wouldn't have to wait on a cab since one was there and she quickly got her daughters in it before getting in beside them after putting the suitcases on the floor board of the backseat. She sat back in her seat and let out a sigh of relief after giving the driver her address.

Once she got the suitcases out of the cab and paid the driver she helped Brianna and Brooklyn out and held their hands as she walked up to the front door of her childhood home. She was happy that she was able to buy it back from the people who had bought the house from her father. She really wanted some place familiar for her and her daughters. After setting the suitcases down she looked down at her daughters and saw the excitement in their eyes. She was just thankful that the family that she had bought the place from was nice enough to take the delivery of the beds for the girls and offered to set them up.

"Alright my Princesses I know its late and you two are tired so how about I pull out your jammies and then put you to bed?" Peyton asked as she saw that her girls' eyes were trying to fall shut. She was just thankful that they had ate on the plane and wouldn't want anything else til morning.

Brooklyn smiled up at her Mom. "That is fine with us Mommy. We're tired."

Peyton chuckled and after grabbing the suitcase that held her daughters clothes in it she led them up the stairs and to their bedroom. She quickly took off their clothes and put their nightgowns on and then tucked both of them into their beds and said their prayers with them. She smiled as she heard both girls bless people they have never met but have heard about from her. She knew then that girls would get along great with all of her old friends.

"Alright my sweet darling girls Mommy will be in the room across the hall if you need me. I love you." Peyton said after giving each girl a kiss on the head.

"We love you too Mommy." Brooklyn and Brianna chorused together.

Peyton smiled as she made her way out of the room and across to her old bedroom. She gave a relieved smile when she saw that the Grant's had also set up her bed. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that they not only were willing to sell her the house back but that they had been willing to be at the house for the delivery of the beds. She didn't bother changing because she was in pain and exhausted and now that she was semi alone she could admit to herself that she went way to long with out medicine. After taking her pills she climbed into her bed and let her eyes drift shut. She knew that tomorrow she would probably run into someone that she knew and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

ITNC ITNC ITNC

Peyton woke up in pain but tried to stay still until it passed. She should have known that wouldn't have worked with her energetic daughters. She couldn't even get the breath to tell them no running or jumping like they like to in the mornings to wake her up because she was trying not to scream at how much pain she was in. She couldn't bite back the cry of pain that worked its way out of her throat as soon as Brianna and Brooklyn both ran in and jumped on her bed and landed on her.

"Mommy, we're hungry!" Brianna said.

Peyton sucked in a deep breath and realized she wasn't going to be able to move right now. No matter how much she tried to make herself move she knew that she had waited to long to not only for her medicine but for the treatment she needed. She knew that she needed to get her daughters something to eat but with the amount of pain that she was in she wasn't sure how she was going to do that. She turned her head and saw her cell phone and decided that she'd call her best guy friend. She knew that this wasn't the way that she wanted him to find out that she was back in town but she also knew that there wasn't any other way to let him know now.

"Okay babies I need you to go play in your bedroom for a minute. Okay?" Peyton said through her clenched teeth. It wasn't that she was mad or anything it was just that she was clenching her teeth so that she didn't scream out in pain.

Brooklyn looked at her Mom and knew something was wrong so her being the smart girl she was grabbed her Mommy's cell phone and handed it to her before saying "Alright Mommy we'll be in our bedroom."

Peyton gave a slight strained smile to her daughters and watched as they ran out of her bedroom and to the bedroom across the hall. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she dialed a familiar number.

She took in another deep breath and held it in as she waited on her friend to answer and she let the breath out as Nathan's voice filled the silence with "Hey Sawyer."

She couldn't help but smile slightly but then another sharp pain ran through her side and she let out a cry of pain before saying "Nathan, I need you."

Nathan's eyes widened at the cry of pain he heard and widened even more after Peyton's statement. "I'll be on the first flight out to L.A. Peyt."

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle even though it hurt her and she whispered "No, need to fly to L.A. Nathan. I'm in Tree Hill. I'm at my old house. Can you not tell anyone I'm back in town please? But I really do need you Nathan."

Nathan sucked in a breath at what Peyton said but he could tell from the sound of her voice that something was seriously wrong. "I'm on my way. Just hand tight. How do I get inside?"

Peyton thought about that and then said "I put a spare key under the welcome mat. Just hurry Nathan."

She let out another cry of pain before she had the chance to end the call. She just hoped that Nathan would get here quickly.

ITNC ITNC ITNC ITNC

Nathan had walked away from the guys once he saw Peyton's name flash on his phone but now he walked back towards them quickly and said "Hey guys sorry but I got to go. Something important came up."

Lucas looked at his brother and said "Do you need me to go with you little bro?"

Nathan would have liked that but he remembered that Peyton didn't want anyone to know she was back in town so he shook his head. "Nah I got this big brother. I'll call you guys later. Oh and hey Luke are you and Lindsey still coming over for supper tonight?"

Lucas gave a nod of his head. "Yeah we'll be there so I'll see you then."

Nathan nodded and then took running to his car. He had no clue what was wrong with his best friend but he damn sure was going to find out. As soon as he was in his car he pulled out of the parking lot quickly and drove as fast as he could over to Peyton's house and once there he jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

He found the key and quickly unlocked the front door and after shutting it he yelled "Peyton where are you?"

He heard noises coming from upstairs and he quickly followed them. As soon as he walked into Peyton's old bedroom his heart just about stopped beating before he quickly over came his shock as he ran towards the bed where two little girls were standing and crying.

Before Nathan could say anything one of the little girls looked over at him and when she recognized him she shouted "Uncle Nate you got to help Mommy. Mommy isn't awake anymore and we can't get her awake. She was talkin to us one second and the next she quit responding."

B/N: Wow! For this being yer first story hun you did a great job on this chapter... Alright everyone leave him a nice review and let Andrew know if he should continue on with this story or not! Oh and just so you know Andrew don't be surprised if Katie or I throw something at you for the cliffy!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The response to the first chapter was very overwhelming so thank you to everyone. I'm really happy to know that you all are liking this story. I wasn't sure if I was writing it as well as it could be wrote since it's my first story but you all made me see I am so t hank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters from the show.

Nathan's jaw dropped open as he registered what one of the little girls had called him and he said "It's okay I'll help your Mommy. Can you tell me your names?"

Brianna looked at Brooklyn who nodded and Brianna said "I'm Brianna Rose Eileen Scott and that is Brooklyn Ann Scott and we're four years old."

Nathan felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him for the second time in as many minutes and he carefully studied the twin girls in front of him. He could see features of Peyton and Lucas in both of the girls as he thought about what Brianna had told him. He wondered why Peyton didn't tell him about the fact that he was an uncle but decided to think about that later as he heard the girls start to cry again.

He looked back down at Peyton and saw how pale and thin she was and his heart broke. "Do you know what is wrong with your Mommy?"

Brooklyn looked at her uncle and bit her lip before nodding. "We're not supposed to know but I overheard Mommy talking to someone on the phone. She has something that starts with a C and she refused treatment."

Nathan racked his brain to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Peyton that started with a C and when he came up with the answer his heart stopped in his chest. The only thing that he could figure out that started with a C was cancer and it broke his heart to think that his best friend had cancer.

"Alright girls we're going to take Mommy to the hospital. I promised Mommy I wouldn't tell anyone she was in town but I'm going to need help so I'm going to call my wife. Can you two go play or get some clothes for you two to wear while I get Mommy ready to leave?" Nate finally said. He wasn't sure if either Brooklyn or Brianna knew how to dress themselves but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Brooklyn smiled big and nodded. "We know how to dress ourselves."

Nathan smiled and said "Then you two are such big girls. Okay you two go and get dressed while I make a phone call."

He watched as both Brooklyn and Brianna both smiled at him before running out of Peyton's room. His heart was thudding hard and fast in his chest as he thought about how he didn't know anything about the two girls who had already stolen his heart. He wanted to promise them that everything would be okay but then he sighed as he thought about the fact that he, himself wasn't even sure if everything would be okay. As his head started running a million miles a second with all kinds of thoughts he pulled his cell phone out and dialed his wife's number. He just hoped that Peyton would understand why he had to go back on his promise. He couldn't be there for her at the hospital as well as take care of his two nieces at the same time because he knew that they would need extra love and attention once they were at the hospital.

ITNC ITNC ITNC

Haley James Scott was watching her son play basketball in the backyard when she heard her cell phone ringing. She smiled as she pulled it out because she knew that it was her husband calling.

As she answered her phone the smile grew bigger. "Hi honey are you having fun with the guys?"

Nathan sighed and said "Hey baby um actually I'm not with the guys anymore. Can you see if Lucas could watch Jamie and meet me at the hospital please? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Haley stiffened at the urgency in her husband's voice. "Honey what's going on?"

Nathan knew that he needed to tell Haley what was going on but he also knew that if he told her before she got to the hospital that she would more than likely tell Lucas and that wouldn't be good at all. He hated keeping secrets from his wife but right now he was more concerned with Peyton.

"I can't tell you right now Hales. All I can tell you is that it is important and once you reach the hospital you'll find out yourself. Please Hales don't ask any more questions right now. I just need for you to get to the hospital as soon as you can." Nathan said.

Haley frowned but said "I'll call Lucas, Nate, but as soon as I get to the hospital I want answers. What part of the hospital are you in?"

Nathan sighed. "I'm not there yet but I'm getting ready to leave to go. We'll be in the Emergency Room department. Thank you for this Hales. I love you."

As Haley was getting ready to answer she heard a little voice say "We're ready Uncle Nate."

Her mouth dropped open but she didn't question Nathan on what she just heard. "I love you too Nathan. I'll see you shortly."

As soon as she ended the call to her husband she quickly dialed Lucas's phone number and smiled when she heard him say "Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke listen I need you to do me a favor. Could I drop Jamie off by your place? I have some place I need to be at." Haley said. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that she shouldn't be telling Lucas exactly where she was going to.

Lucas smiled at the thought of spending some one on one time with his nephew. "Yeah sure Hales that will be fine. I miss the little bugger anyways."

Haley chuckled and smiled as she motioned with her hand for her son to come towards her. "Thank you so much Luke. We'll be there shortly."

She ended that phone call and saw that her son was standing in front of her with a smile on his face. "Do I get to see Uncle Lucas today Mom?"

Haley stood up and ruffled her son's hair. "That you do buddy. Mommy has to meet Daddy some where so you're going to spend some time with Uncle Luke. Do you need anything before we go?"

Jamie thought about this for a minute and then shook his head. "No, I got some things over at Uncle Luke's if I need anything."

Haley smiled and held her hand out to her son and once he grabbed it she led him inside and after locking the sliding doors she led him through the house. She grabbed her car keys and her purse and then rushed out of the front door. She wasn't sure why but all of a sudden she felt a sense of urgency.

ITNC ITNC ITNC

Nathan smiled as he saw that both Brooklyn and Brianna had on matching outfits and he said "Good job girls. Okay let me get Mommy down to my car and then I'll come back and get you two after I put your shoes and socks on."

Brooklyn chuckled a little and said "Uncle Nate you're silly. We have our socks on so you just gotta put our shoes on."

Nathan looked down at their feet and noticed that they did indeed have their socks on and he chuckled. "Well, okay then let me go put your Mommy in the car and I'll come back and put your shoes on. You two follow me downstairs and then go sit on the couch and wait for me to come back in. Can you grab your shoes first?"

Brooklyn and Brianna nodded and said at the same time "Yes, Uncle Nathan."

Nathan couldn't stop the laugh that came out as he watched then run back out of the room and then come back in not even thirty seconds later. He saw that they kept looking at Peyton and his heart broke for them. He knew that they must be scared. He wanted nothing more than to make them smile and not be scared but he wasn't sure how to since he, himself was also scared.

He looked back down at Peyton and with a sad smile he gently picked her up and then whispered in her ear "You and I have a lot to talk about Sawyer so you fight. Your girls need you and so do I."

He quickly but carefully made his way out of Peyton's bedroom and down the steps but looked back to make sure that his nieces were following him. When he saw that they were he gave them a smile and pointed towards the living room once they were downstairs. After making sure they went in and sat on the couch he opened up the front door and rushed to his car. He shifted Peyton in his arms so that he could open up the passenger door and then sat her inside carefully. He frowned as he realized he didn't have two booster seats for his nieces to sit in and then he sighed because right now that couldn't be helped.

He ran back inside and into the living room. He put Brianna's shoes on first and then put Brooklyn's shoes on. After putting their shoes on he smiled at them and stood up and held out his hands. His heart exploded with happiness as both Brooklyn and Brianna took one of his hands in theirs with a smile. As he led his way back to the front door he saw a booster seat sitting next to the door and he let go of Brianna's hand long enough to pick it up and put it under his arm before grabbing Brianna's hand in his own again. He was thankful that he had a booster seat in his car and that he found one by the door.

After putting Brianna in Jamie's booster seat behind the passenger seat he led Brooklyn around to the driver's side of the car and opened up the back door and put the other booster seat in he put Brooklyn in it and buckled her in before jumping into the car. As soon as he pulled out of Peyton's driveway he sped towards the hospital every so often looking in the rear view mirror to make sure the girls were okay and looking over at Peyton and making sure that she was okay as she could be since she was unconscious.

As he pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance he swore in a whisper because he wasn't sure how to get Peyton inside because he couldn't leave the girls unattended in the car. Just as he thought about that he saw Haley running over towards his car and he let out a sigh of relief. He knew now how he was going to get it.

ITNC ITNC ITNC

After dropping Jamie off at Lucas's, Haley rushed to the hospital. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that it was something important and something big. She also knew that her husband Nate would have told her over the phone if he felt as if he could. When she first pulled into the parking lot she looked around and didn't see Nathan's car and she started to get worried.

After getting out of her car she started to walk towards the Emergency Room entrance and that was when she saw Nathan pull in. She took off running towards his car. She wasn't sure why she was running all of a sudden but she felt the need to get to his car as quickly as possible.

As soon as she got to his car he stepped out and she said "Nathan what's going on? What couldn't you tell me on the phone?"

Nathan sighed and blinked his eyes a few times and then looked at his wife. "I need your help. Can you get Brooklyn and Brianna out of the back seat?"

Haley frowned and said "Who is Brooklyn and Brianna? Nate what is going on? Tell me please."

Nathan sighed again but walked around to the passenger side of the car with Haley following him. As soon as he pulled open the passenger door and bent down he unbuckled Peyton and gently lifted her out of his car. He knew the exact moment that Haley recognized who was in his arms because he heard her gasp.

He turned towards her and finally said "Brooklyn and Brianna are Peyton's four year old twin daughters. Can you get them out while I take her inside? She's been unconscious the whole time."

Haley gasped again as she looked at one of her best friends but she finally came out of her trance and said "Oh my God. Yes, go Nathan I'll get the girls."

She watched as Nathan gave her a slight smile and then almost ran inside with Peyton in his arms. She still couldn't believe that Peyton was back in town. She once again came out of her thoughts when she heard crying. She shut the passenger door and opened up the rear passenger door and leaned in and unbuckled both seat belts. Her heart started beating faster as she got her first look at Peyton's girls. She knew that they looked like Peyton but they looked like someone else too but at that moment she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aunt Hales can we go see Mommy?" one of the girls asked.

Haley's mouth dropped open as she realized that the girls recognized her even though they didn't know her and she smiled and said "Of course we can babies. Now I want you both to come towards me and then once you're out of the car I'd like it if you tell me which one of you is which. Can you do that?"

Brooklyn and Brianna both nodded and Brianna got out first followed by Brooklyn who had to scoot across the seat to get out and Brooklyn said "I'm Brooklyn Ann Scott."

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could say anything Brianna said "And I'm Brianna Rose Eileen Scott."

It was then that it clicked in Haley's head that these two girls also looked like Lucas. She smiled at them and shut the door to the car before taking their hands in her own as she followed the path into the hospital that Nathan had took. She just hoped that whatever was wrong with Peyton wasn't to serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Since you all review this story so fast I'm trying to post the chapters as quick as I can. I decided to take a page out of my secret girlfriend's book and show everyone what Nathan is thinking and feeling.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

After parking his car Nathan ran back inside to the Emergency room of the hospital. He shot Haley a sad smile when he saw her sitting down with Brianna and Brooklyn on either side of him. His heart was breaking for his nieces and he had to turn his face so that if they looked up at him they wouldn't see the fear in his eyes. His heart was breaking not only for his new found nieces but because he felt as if he had finally just gotten his best friend back and now he was threatened with losing her once more but this time it would be permanent.

He shook that thought from his head as he started pacing the length of the waiting room. He knew that he should probably sit down and comfort his nieces but he was afraid that if he stopped moving he would break down and he had to remain strong for both of his nieces, for his wife, for his best friend and he knew eventually he would have to be strong for his older brother.

As he thought about his older brother he came to an abrupt stop with his pacing. He wondered if he shouldn't call Lucas and tell him about Peyton. As soon as that thought entered his mind he shook it free. He already told Haley about Peyton being back in town he wouldn't and couldn't break his promise to Peyton again no matter how much he thought that Lucas should know. He knew that once he had news on Peyton that he probably would end up calling Lucas and then Brooke and let them know that not only Peyton was back in town but that she was in the hospital.

Once he came to that decision he started his pacing again. He couldn't stand still for to long at a time because even those short few seconds that he had stood still he felt himself breaking and he couldn't do that right now. He turned his head and looked at his wife and his two nieces again and he sighed. He knew that they were all worried and scared but he wasn't sure what to say to reassure them. He knew that nothing he said would really matter until they heard from the Doctor that Peyton was alright.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he had two niece whom he knew nothing about. He wondered why Peyton had kept them a secret. He wondered what was wrong with Peyton. He wondered if she had raised both Brianna and Brooklyn on her own or if she had a man in her life who helped her so that she wasn't so alone. He had all these questions that had no answers and it felt as if every second that passed he came up with more questions that held no answers for him.

He felt as if Peyton hadn't or that she still doesn't trust him since she never told him about Brooklyn and Brianna. As soon as that thought entered his head it left because he knew that Peyton did trust him. If she didn't or hadn't trusted him then he wouldn't have been the one that she had called earlier. As he thought about the way her voice sounded his heart clenched in pain. He loved Peyton dearly and he wasn't sure what he would do if he ended up losing her.

As he continued with his pacing he came to the decision that if he found out Peyton did indeed have cancer that he would do everything and anything he had to do to make sure that she got treated for it. If he had to move her, Brooklyn and Brianna in with him, Haley and Jamie so that he could watch over Peyton, Brooklyn, and Brianna then that is what he would do. He wasn't going to let Peyton go without a fight. He wasn't going to let his best friend down any more. He would make sure that she knew that he was there for her and that he wasn't going to go anywhere no matter what she said or did to him. He would finally be the best friend that he should have been a long time ago.

He looked at his watch and saw that it had been an hour since he had brought Peyton in and he swallowed. He wondered that since it has been so long if that wasn't a bad sign but he shook the thought clear of his head. He couldn't have any negative thoughts. He had to think positive thoughts because if he didn't he would lose his mind.

His eyes went back to Brianna and Brooklyn and his eyes softened. He couldn't believe how much they looked like Peyton but yet at the same time they looked like Lucas. He smiled softly as he thought about the fact that as they grew older there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to be very pretty. The smile on his face grew bigger as he thought about how they were already pretty and they were only four years old. He chuckled as he thought about how much of a handful they were going to be when they hit their teen years because he could actually picture them looking like Peyton did when she was in High School.

He took his eyes off of his nieces and sighed. He knew that he was going to be a very protective uncle but he figured that both Brianna and Brooklyn would deal with it just like Peyton dealt with him being protective of her once they became friends after their break up in High School. He knew that all the protective instincts he had for Peyton were coming back ten fold and he wasn't even going to try to fight them. After finding her unresponsive and so pale in her bed he couldn't fight them. He would do everything to make sure that she came through this no matter how much she fought him on it. He knew that she would indeed fight him on it but he was ready for that. He wouldn't give up on her and he'd be damned if he was going to let her give up on herself. He would make her fight and make her angry if he had to just as long as she kept on breathing.

As he turned around to make another round of the Emergency Room waiting room he came to a stop as he saw a Doctor walking out of the double doors. He looked up at the ceiling and sent up a quick prayer to God that he would make sure Peyton survived so that she could be there to see her daughters grow up.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my secret girlfriend Crystal since she helped me with it. I knew what I wanted the Doctor to say in this chapter but I wasn't sure on how to go about it. Crystal has been through what I'm having Peyton go through so she was able to give me a better insight as to what to have the Doctor say.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

"Are you here for Peyton Sawyer?" the Doctor asked.

Nathan knew that if he didn't claim to be her family that the Doctor wouldn't tell him anything so he took in a small breath and let it out as he walked over to the Doctor and came to a stop about a foot in front of the Doctor. "I'm her brother Nathan."

The Doctor looked at Nathan and knew who he was but he also knew that he was listed as her next of kin on her contact card and information so he decided not to dispute what Nathan said. "I am Doctor Richardson and I first treated Peyton when she was brought in. Miss Sawyer is still unconscious but after going through her purse that you thankfully brought with you I was able to call her Doctor. I'm sorry to say that Miss Sawyer has Ovarian and Uterine cancer. From what her previous Doctor has told me she refused treatment. What I believe happened is that the pain was so intense that it caused her to pass out. While I was checking her over I noticed that she had started bleeding badly and after telling her previous Doctor this he has admitted that this is the third bleed Miss Sawyer has had like this in the last week. I talked to our oncologist and he confirmed that Miss Sawyer needs a blood transfusion after we got her CBC back from the lab. If Miss Sawyer doesn't get the treatment that she needs and soon the cancer can and most likely will spread. We're taking her for a scan to see if it has already spread. With Miss Sawyer unconscious I need permission to treat her aggressively. Her blood pressure keeps dropping and she may need surgery if the bleeding doesn't stop on it's own. We'll be doing an Ultra Sound to see if she's also bleeding internally."

Nathan swore even as he paled. "Do whatever you have to, to make sure that Peyton is alright. She has twin daughters that need their Mother. What kind of treatment has she been refusing for her cancer?"

Doctor Richardson sighed and said "She needs chemotherapy along with some radiation. There is a slight possibility that she may also need a hysterectomy. I also have one more question that maybe you could answer for me. Do you know how Miss Sawyer sustained the broken ribs that she has?"

Nathan's mouth dropped open on its own accord and he shook his head and said "I didn't even know she had broken ribs. Peyton just got back into town last night and I didn't even know until she called me this morning asking for help."

Doctor Richardson sighed and shook his head. "From what I can see it looks as if she's been beaten and recently at that."

Nathan's mouth tightened into a thin line as he motioned for the Doctor to follow him and he led the way over to his nieces and knelt down in front of them. "Hey Brooke and Bri can you tell me if Mommy's been getting hurt by someone?"

Brooklyn and Brianna exchanged looks before Brianna finally nodded. "Mommy was dating a guy named Jason and he hit her all the time. He even hit Brooklyn and me and that is when Mommy decided it was time to come back home. Before we left though he hurt Mommy real bad."

Nathan bit his tongue from swearing as he pulled Brooklyn and Brianna into his arms for a quick hug and a kiss to the head before he handed them back to Haley and stood up and walked away with the Doctor before he said "Well now you have your answer."

Doctor Richardson nodded. "I'll check her over again and make sure we didn't miss anything. The oncologist thinks that with the way that Miss Sawyer is losing blood is the reason that she's still unconscious. It's her body's way of trying to protect her. When we know more I'll come back out."

Nathan nodded and then said "Is there any chance that I can see her?"

Doctor Richardson shook his head and frowned. "You can't see her right now Nathan but I'll see about what I can do so that you can see her soon. I'll come out and get you after we take her for the scan."

Nathan nodded. "Just do whatever you have to, to save her. I'll deal with her when she's better and get her to agree to the treatment. She has more than herself to think of and I won't let her go without a fight."

Doctor Richardson nodded. "By the way do you know if cancer runs in her family or not?"

Nathan frowned and thought for a minute and then remembered Ellie. "Actually yes, her birth Mother died from cancer."

Doctor Richardson nodded once more and said "Alright I'll go back in now to Miss Sawyer. If I have any more questions I'll come back out or send a Nurse out. As soon as she's done with the scan I'll come back out and get you and take you back to see her."

Nathan nodded and watched as Doctor Richardson walked away. He was having a hard time believing that Peyton had cancer and that she had refused the treatment for it. He was having a hard time believing that she was in an abusive relationship but the signs were all there as well as what Brianna had said was still playing in his head. He knew that if he ever came into contact with the man who had abused Peyton that he would hurt him even possibly kill him because not only had the man abused Peyton but he dared to lay his hands on Brooklyn and Brianna.

Just thinking about Brooklyn and Brianna made him turn towards them and walk over and kneel back down in front of them. "Are you two okay from where the man hit you?"

Brooklyn and Brianna both nodded and Brooklyn said "Uncle Nate is Mommy okay?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to be honest with you two okay? Your Mommy is really sick and she has what they call Ovarian cancer and Uterine cancer. I'll make sure that your Mommy is alright though. I'll make sure that your Mommy gets the treatment she needs to get so that she can be around for many more years to come."

Haley gasped because she hadn't heard everything that the Doctor had said and now that she knew what was wrong with her friend she wanted to cry. She knew though that she couldn't because Brianna and Brooklyn needed her to be strong. She knew though that if the girls had to be here much longer that they would go stir crazy but yet she couldn't bring herself to leave and as she thought that an idea came to her.

She looked at her husband and said "Nate, I know you said not to let anyone know that Peyton is back in town but what do you think about me calling Karen to come and get Brooklyn and Brianna? We could have Karen take them back to our house and watch them and you know that Karen won't tell anyone that Peyton's back until we're ready to or until Peyton's ready to let everyone know. I just don't think that the girls are going to be content much longer to sit around here."

Nathan thought for a minute and then nodded his head. "Why don't you call Karen and ask her to come here. Just don't tell her why over the phone. She can bring Andy and Lily with her if she wants but I'm not sure if she'll be over at Lucas's or if Lucas will be over at his Mom's house."

Haley nodded and pulled out her phone to make the call and soon she head Karen say "Hi Hales is everything okay with you and Nathan?"

Haley sighed. "Actually Karen I need for you to answer a couple questions yes or no for me right now. Is Lucas there with you?"

Karen frowned and said "Yes."

Haley sighed again. "Okay can you step away from him for a few minutes please?"

Karen gave her son a smile as she stood up and walked away from him and into the bathroom. "Yes, I can and I'm now in the bathroom. What is going on Haley?"

Haley wasn't sure what to say but she finally settled on "I need for you to come to the hospital. Whatever you do though Karen please don't tell Lucas where you're going. We don't need him here right now and we're following someone's wishes on this."

Karen some how knew what Haley was talking about and she whispered "Tell my granddaughter's I'll be there shortly."

Haley's mouth dropped open and she said "How do you know about Brianna and Brooklyn?"

Karen smiled slightly. "Where do you think Andy, Lily, and I go like clock work ever year Haley? Plus Peyton has always been like a daughter to me. Where is Peyton by the way?"

Haley sighed. "I'll tell you when you get here. Just get here quickly Karen."

"I'm on my way Haley." Karen said before ending the call. She just hoped that the woman she loved like a daughter was alright and that her granddaughters were alright.

After Karen disconnected the call Haley put her cell phone in her pocket and looked at her husband in shock. "Karen knows about Brianna and Brooklyn. She's on her way."

Nathan's mouth dropped open but he didn't say anything and he just nodded. He really didn't care if Karen knew about Brooklyn and Brianna and kept it from him. The only thing that mattered at that moment is that Karen would keep the fact that Peyton is back in town and that she has twin daughters a secret.


End file.
